School Relations
by Eternity of Night
Summary: A year after they take down Itex, they're living with Dr. Martinez. And she enrolls them in school. Chaos and confusion ensue... along with a teeny bit of romance. Fax, OCxNudge, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is another fanfic from your favorite author. Me! Yay! You're much too kind. 8D And, no, Angel isn't making you say that. D: This is set a year after MR3 (they have destroyed Itex) so Max, Iggy, and Fang are all 15, Ella is 13, Nudge is 12, Gazzy is 9, and Angel is 7.**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I even owned Maximum Ride, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic. And here it is. I'm writing. So ha._**

-Max-

It had been a year after we'd taken down Itex. We'd moved in with my mom, Dr. Martinez.

And it had been five months after that when the dreaded announcement was made…

"_Okay," Valencia said, clearing her throat. They were all sitting around the dinner table, and the Flock was already stuffing themselves. "I have something important to say, so if you could stop eating for half a second, then I would appreciate it." We all stopped, sighing. "Now, I know you haven't had pleasant memories with school, but I think it's better if we enroll you in the same school as Ella."_

_There were disagreements from most of the flock, except for Fang, who just sat there…emotionless…as usual. I was silent, too, but I was thinking. Er… about Fang…_

Max,_ Angel sent to me,_ What do you think about this?

_I looked up, slightly startled. _Um… I think it's a good idea, Angel.

_A few moments later, my mom announced, "It's settled. You'll be starting Monday."_

I dropped the younger kids off at the elementary and middle schools, and then me, Fang, and Iggy walked into the high school.

Oh, joy.

-Nudge-

I walked into my first class. Thankfully, I got to sit down. After class, a guy came up to me. He had short blond hair, and green eyes. But before he could say anything, another boy sighed and said, "Leave her alone, jackass. Or, if you continue to say a single word, I suppose some people would like some dirt on you…"

The guy—Chris—frowned and walked away. The second one walked over to me. He had eye length, dark brown hair, and I couldn't decide if his eyes were blue or green. "I'm Mitch. Chris abused the last three girls he went out with and made them swear not to tell or he'd 'make their lives living hell'. The last one was my older sister, older by just a month, and I overheard. So, naturally, being the good brother I was, I kicked his ass and made him swear not to touch my sister again. Hasn't had a girl since."

"Uh… thanks…?" I was slightly confused but thankful.

"It's no problem. You're the new girl, right?"

I nodded. "Tiffany-Krystal," I said, deciding to use the name from Anne's house.

Mitch smiled. "That's a nice name. Can I see your schedule quick?" I nodded and handed it to him. He looked it over quickly, and frowned, then tried to hide a smirk. Unsuccessfully. "We have all our classes together," He said. "Follow me." He handed my schedule back and started off, waiting patiently for me to get my things from my locker, then walking back through the crowds to our next class.

Unfortunately, in this one, I actually did have to introduce myself. I could see Mitch smirking from his seat in the back and felt my face go slightly red.

* * *

-Max-

I was practically bored to death throughout my classes. I was relieved when the final bell rang. I got up quickly and left the classroom, ignoring people's eyes following me.

I felt someone's arm wrap around my waist and my arm automatically started to move back, but I heard a familiar voice say, "Relax. It's me." I glanced back at Fang, and squirmed uneasily out of his grip.

Soon we were all flying back, and, as usual, Nudge's mouth was flying a mile a minute.

"I went to my first class and at the end this guy named Chris came up and was probably going to ask me out but this other guy named Mitch who is really nice made him go away and explained that Chris abused his girlfriends and the last girl Chris had dated was Mitch's sister—" She paused for breath. God help us. "—who's older than him by a month, and he beat up Chris for hitting his sister and made sure that no other girls would go out with him so they wouldn't get hurt—" Another pause for breath. I really don't know how she does it. "—and he's really nice and we have all our classes together and-"

I sighed, not being able to take it anymore. "Please, Nudge, be quiet. I'm sure he's nice, but I don't really want to have a headache."

"And I don't want my ears bleeding, either," Iggy muttered. Nudge glared at him, and then we landed in my mom's yard. We walked in, and mom ran over. "Welcome back from your first day of school…where's Ella?"

"She's walking. No one wanted to carry her." I sighed.

Dr. Martinez nodded.

Immediately, when we got into the living room, Nudge said, "We should play Truth or Dare!"

"Nudge, n-"

Fang grinned mischievously at me. "I think it's a good idea."

I gulped. This was not a good sign.

* * *

-Angel-

We got to play. Little did Max know this was a trap…and it was gonna work, dangit.

I started it off. "Max, truth or dare?" I asked her, feigning innocence.

"Uh… dare." _If I pick truth, she'll probably ask me if I love Fang…_

"You have to kiss Fang." She looked at me, dumbfounded. It didn't last long, though; Fang turned her head and claimed her lips. In about five seconds, she caved and kissed her back.

Gazzy looked for about half a second before jumping up and running to his room. Iggy just listened, smirking. Nudge was suppressing her squees of joy.

And, me? Why, I was just watching them and smirking like Iggy was. After they finished, Iggy asked, "Should we keep playing, or do you and Fang want some 'alone time?'"

Max blushed furiously. "N-no! W-w-we can k-keep playing!"

I watched Fang lean forward and whisper something into her ear which I couldn't hear, but made her blush more and Iggy laugh. "Okay," I said, "Continue with the game?" Max nodded gratefully.

"Nudge, truth or dare?" Nudge bit her lip for a second.

Finally, she said, "Truth." Max grinned evilly.

"Do you like Mitch?"

Nudge blushed furiously. "Er… y-yeah…"

I clapped. "So cute!" I grinned as Nudge's face went redder.

Iggy sighed, and said, "There's so much love in the air. I'm going out for a bit." Without saying any more, he got up and left. I tilted my head, and tried to read his mind, to find his blocks up.

Still a little red faced, Nudge turned to me and said, "Angel, truth or dare?"

I grinned and said, "Dare."

"I d-" Ella burst through the door and ran over to Max. There was a long cut down her arm and she was crying.

"Max… they beat… me… up…"

Max hugged her. "Who?"

"The… same people… as when… we met… the… first time…"

I looked at her sympathetically. Poor Ella.

* * *

-Max-

They were gonna pay. And it was going to be fun.

* * *

I knocked on one of the bully's doors. A boy came, probably around Nudge's age. He said, "Yeah?" I glanced down at my half sister, who shook her head. "Do you have any brothers?" I asked him. He frowned.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I believe he hurt my little sister here. I want payback."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Jake!" He called, half turning. Another boy came, probably older than him, but not much

"Yeah?" He said, boredly.

"I heard you hurt someone," The younger one said, "And her sister's here to kick your ass." Without warning, the older one was shoved out. The door slammed shut, and the sound of a lock sliding into place could be heard.

I laugh. This directed the boy—Jake's—attention to me. I punched him, breaking his nose, then roundhouse kicked him quickly. "There. Next one. By the way, who was that?"

Ella sighed. "Mitchell. His brother's an asshole, but he's pretty cool."

I shot a glare at her and she sighed. "Sorry for swearing."

* * *

-Mitch-

I grinned. My brother stayed locked out, and I watched with dark satisfaction as the blood came from his nose. I made sure both locks were secure, and all the locks in the house were as well.

Suck it up, bro.

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? REVIEW! I won't update until I get at least five reviews. So just... click the button and no one gets hurt. Holding chapter by the sentence, pointing backspace at it LOL.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So many reviews! I feel loved! Tear Anyways, here's the next chapter. R&R, peeps. And, so you know, Mitch is based on me.**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride, I wouldn't be writing this, and it'd be a very bad book. XDXDXD_**

-Mitch-

My stupid brother had to spend the night outside, and even then I didn't let him back in; I dragged his pack out to him and started running, dragging my sister, Alice, with me.

When I got to class, I saw that girl from before, and saw the haunting red letters over her head. I blinked quickly, ridding my vision of them. I knew the demonic red tint in my eyes would've disappeared too.

But I'd seen the letters.

Sighing, I led my sister over and said, "Meet my sister, Alice. Oneechan, this is Tiffany-Krystal."

I watched her carefully, then think, _Oneechan, she's lying. Her Christian name__—__I can't see it. But… I see Nudge floating above her head. I don't know why._

_Hai, hai, otooto. I'll watch her._ We cut the mental link for now, and settled into our normal routines.

After our first class together, my sister had different classes. I confronted my new friend soon after class ended.

* * *

-Nudge-

I blushed when Mitch walked over to me and said, "I need to talk to you." I really have no idea why that happened.

I just nodded. He led me to somewhere secluded… I blushed again, thinking of what could happen.

He sat down, motioning for me to, as well. I sat down next to him, moving closer to him.

"Okay," He said, "Why did you lie about your name?"

"W-what?" I stammered. "W-what are you t-talking about?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "I know you were lying," His eyes became a deep blue. "Nudge," He breathed, "Why did you lie?"

"I…" I paused. "H-how do you know about my n-name…?"

He laughed quietly, leaning in towards me. His eyes now had a light red look. "Nudge, do you see my eyes?" I nodded weakly. "These eyes let me see people's Christian or—in your case—chosen names."

"Ah, I s-see…" I stammered, blushing even more because he was so close…

He grinned at me. "What's wrong?" He asked, lightly caressing my face, smiling wider as it flushed again at his touch. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek, then stood up.

"Mitch…" I whispered weakly.

Looking down, he said, "Yes?"

"I… never mind…" I looked away, anywhere but at him.

* * *

-Mitch-

_I wonder why she's being so weird,_ I thought.

I felt oneechan's mind worm into mine. _I think she likes you. In fact, right now, she's thinking, 'Oh, god, his face was right by mine, what should I do, should I tell him I like him or not, oh, it's so confusing'. I had to leave after that, because I didn't want to get a migraine._

_Hm. Remind me to put my blocks up._ I reverted my attention back to Nudge. Just to torture her more, I pulled her up, holding her in a tight hug. I heard her gasp in surprise before her arms went around me.

_Put your blocks up. I don't wanna see it._

I smile, but it disappeared when I felt small indentations on her back. I frowned, but wiped it off. _One way to figure out… god, I can't believe…_ Then his lips gingerly touched hers. He immediately felt the link between them, and he sifted through her memories to her childhood. There, he saw it. _The School, Death Valley._

Before he could pull out, Nudge broke the kiss, blushing. I bit my lip. "Nudge… is something wrong?"

"Er… besides that my apparent best friend just kissed me? …jeez, now I know how Max feels."

I sighed. _God, I probably shouldn't have… I don't know what happened when she broke the kiss…_

"What?" Nudge looked at me with confused eyes, into my widening ones.

_Nudge, can you hear me?_ She nodded, still confused. _Think something._

_Um… I'm thinking…_

I bit my lip hard. "Dammit…"

She looked at me worriedly. "What is it?"

I sighed. "I'll tell you later. Nudge, can I meet your family? It's important."

She shifted, blushing again. She was cute when she blushed. "Uh… I'll see if it's okay…"

I grinned. "It's okay. Besides, I kinda want to see your wings."

Her eyes widened. "W-w-what w-wings?"

I rolled my eyes. "The ones you got at the School."

"H-how do you know about t-the S-School?"

"Parents used to work there. When I figured out, I made them quit. Then those… Eraser… things… came in the middle of the night and killed them, with some kind of poison." I shrugged. "Horror story. Just wish they took my brother with."

She hugged me. "I'm sorry…"

"Why? S'not your fault my parents are dead."

She smiled. "Now," I said, "We have to get back to class."

* * *

-Nudge-

Oh god, how did he figure out about my wings? I was thinking furiously when the day ended. He met me outside the classroom, and I met the others. "Um… this is Mitch," I muttered. "I don't know how… but he learned about my wings… his parents used to be whitecoats, but he made them quit and they got killed."

He smiled, his eyes getting that red to them again as mine flickered back and forth from the ground to those mesmerizing eyes.

"Max," I heard him say, and my head snapped up to stare at him as he glanced at each one. "Fang, Angel, Gasman, Iggy." He stifled a laugh. "Odd names. Like with Nudge, I can't see your Christian names…"

"How…?" I heard Max say. I grinned. "You have some explaining to do, Mitch."

Line Break

We flew home, and _of course_ I was the one who carried Mitch so he didn't have to walk. Iggy was carrying Ella, who looked quite content in his arms. Every so often (aka when Iggy's cheeks returned to normal) she would lean up and whisper something in his ear, and he would blush.

Soon, we landed, and I dropped Mitch hurriedly, my face completely red. He just grinned at me, which made my face even more red, if it were possible.

We walked in, and introduced. Then, we all settled in the living room. "Wait," He said. "I think my sister should be here, too…" I heard a voice say, _Oneechan, I need you here. Please._ Then, another one._ Hai, hai, otooto. Jeez, you landed yourself in a mess here. You're just lucky they're-_ it cut off, leaving me confused. I looked at the others, and only Angel was anything other than indifferent or impatient; in fact, she looked angry.

* * *

-Mitch-

I grinned as Alice slipped out of apparently nowhere, but I saw the rift. "Okay, that's better." She sat down next to me, yawning.

"I know you're confused about a lot of things now—for example, how I knew your names, how Alice came out of seemingly nowhere—" She smirked at this. "—and how Angel can't read my mind." Angel blinked, surprised. "It's because we're kind of like you, recombinants. I'm eight percent bird, but…" I lifted my shirt slightly to reveal a row of scars along my stomach, and then, my wings unfurled. They were like magic. They were a mix of orange, red, and yellow, and maybe a little black too. There was fire along the edges of them. "I am eight percent Phoenix. And that's not all…" I raised his hand, now with wicked looking claws. "Four percent leopard." I gestured to Alice. "Alice, my sister, is nine percent tiger, six percent wolf, and three percent peregrine falcon."

I watched them look over my wings. "Being even part phoenix means I am mostly immortal. I die after five hundred years or when I want to. If I don't want to die and my five hundred years aren't up, then my body spontaneously combusts, and, after four minutes, I'm reborn into a new body and start my life over.

"Our abilities are also unique. No one can be able to mimic it." I grinned. "My sister has _nensha_, or the ability to burn things onto objects or into minds, also called projected thermography. She also has advanced telekinesis, psychokinesis, and pyrokinesis, which is controlling fire through mental means. She also uses Rifts to teleport almost instantly. Rifts are essentially folds in time." I paused here. _Oneechan, should I tell them my powers?_ She nodded at me. I bit my lip.

"I can shape shift, as long as two conditions are met. One, I must concentrate, and two…" I brought one of my wings forward, and lightly touched it. The flame disappeared, replaced with a purple aura. The feathers slowly turned pitch black. The other one shifted, so it was white with a silver aura. "I must have the Daemon and Seruvim wings." Watching them carefully, I wrapped my Daemon wing tightly around my upper body, and my Seruvim wing enveloped the lower half.

They faded away, feather by feather, until it was someone different there. I bowed, and said, in a deep voice, "This is my second form of choice, Ariata Kairin." I heard a gasp as I opened the new bat wings. "Ariata's form is seventeen percent bat." I closed my eyes, slowly reverting to my normal form. I gasped at the pain that erupted throughout my body.

Nudge was at my side in an instant, saying, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, and whispered, "Ask… Alice…" and then I fell into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnn. What happens next? REVIEW! I'm not updating again until I get 15 reviews. 'Kay? Still feeling loved**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here it is, my sla-errr... friends. The third chapter of my wonderful chapter! You better love me, this thing is seven pages long on word and a pain in the as to write. Double release with chapter four 'cause I got bored. XD**

**_Disclaimer: Do you think I own Maximum Ride?...on second thought, don't answer that. I don't._**

-Nudge-

I looked, confused, at Alice. "What happened?"

She shrugged calmly. "When he shape shifts, his DNA is altered, and when he changes back… it just kinda snaps into place. It causes pain." She yawned. "He just needs a bit of rest. He'll be fine. Oh, and, Nudge?"

"What?" I said, still confused.

"I need to talk to you."

* * *

-Alice-

God. That idiot. Even taking the risk of merging their minds. Without waiting for her reply, I grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room, to where I was sure no one else could hear us.

"Nudge, did my brother… do anything with you? Kiss you, hug you?"

She nodded. "Both of those. Why?"

I took a sharp breath and let out a hiss. "That idiot…" I looked up at the girl. "When he kissed you, he raided your memories. Did you pull away?" She nodded again. "That's why… he didn't have time to pull himself out of your mind, so your minds merged together—essentially, you can read each other's thoughts at any range."

I paused, watching her carefully. "Is there any way to reverse it?" She asked.

"Yeah. Before tomorrow, because by then your minds will have become one. He can read minds with skin contact, and raid memories if the mind is close—close enough to be kissing, basically. If you recreate the situation, then he can reverse the effect and pull out of your head."

She frowned. "But he's unconscious…"

I grinned mischievously. "Not for long."

* * *

-Mitch-

I woke up to Alice whispering something in my ear. At first it didn't register, but then I actually heard it: "Nudge is going to kiss you."

My eyes opened quickly, and then I felt her warm lips on mine. I took the opportunity to release myself from her mind, then quickly kissed her back before pulling away. Max was just staring at us, Fang was being emotionless as usual, Iggy was trying to hide laughter, Gazzy was nowhere in sight, and Angel was just standing there, giggling at the sight.

I sighed, and felt Nudge's body move closer to mine, and she whispered, "I was worried about you… don't do it again."

I nodded. "Unless I need to." _Huh, I remember saying the same thing to oneechan. Guess I'm a liar._ I let out a small laugh, and Angel looked at me curiously before trying to enter my mind again. I let her, and the moment she entered it a picture of me and Nudge kissing was pushed into her mind.

I watched her stick her tongue out at me and leave.

"Oneechan, we should go," I said. "School tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right. Even though I'm sure you'd love to stay here and make out with your girlfrien-" She didn't finish that sentence. I growled at her, and she slipped through a Rift. "Damn her…"

"Can you stay here?" Nudge asked me. I glanced at the others. Max just nodded, and Nudge grinned. "You can stay with me in my room! It-"

I sighed and cut her off with a quick kiss. She smiled and hopped up, pulling me with her and dragging me. She pulled me into her room, laying down, and motioning for me to lay next to her. Raising my eyebrow, I complied, and she snuggled into me. We both fell asleep soon after.

* * *

-Nudge-

I woke up, feeling someone pressed into my body. My eyes opened slowly and I saw Mitch. Immediately, I blushed. Shaking him gently, I whispered, "Wake up…"

He yawned, and hugged me quickly. "I'm sorry 'bout digging 'round in your memories, Nudge."

I grinned at him. "Don't worry, you're forgiven." I would've said more, but he kissed me quickly, cutting me off. My face flushed, and I looked down.

He grinned. "Now, c'mon, we have to get to school."LB-Alice-

Oh, god. I'm never going to let him live this down. My younger brother was walking to school holding hands with the girl, Nudge. _Otoootoooo…_ I taunted. _You two look cute. Do this more often, otooto._

After that, I could practically feel the hostility rolling off him. _Please, oneechan. I could gladly kick your ass. I would, but… meh. Not a fair fight._ I stuck my tongue out at him.

After a single moment of silence, I shot, _Well, I could even it out. Need I remind you of the Shadow incident?_

_Meh. I would've kicked your sorry ass, but Fenrir stopped me._ I pouted and whispered, "Yeah right!"

He rolled his eyes. "You know it's true, oneechan."

I started grumbling about my little adorable wolf pets.

Iggy was looking confusedly at the both of us. I know he heard. "Don't even think about it. For one, Iggy, I'll tell Max where your bombs and supplies are," I smirked as he glared at me, "And then I'll use my pyrokinesis on you. It won't give you burns, but it hurts like hell. Ask him." I pointed at my annoying little brother, who nodded.

The older boy started muttering about how I was insane.

Pfft. As if I could be insane.

Being the _sane_ person I always am, I kicked him. Hard. Then walked away, dragging my brother and his girlfriend—_Dammit, oneechan! Shut it!_—I smirked. Away from the scene of the crime. I heard Iggy rolling around and muttering, "Ow…"

_That wasn't very nice, oneechan._

I scoffed. "Excuse me, otooto? He called me crazy."

_Hit the mark, too._

I growled at him, and he raised his hands in defeat. "At the school now, my crazy sister." Before I could move, he'd slipped his hand out of Nudge's and ran in. I growled again, then turned to Nudge, who was looking _really_ disappointed.

I grinned. "We have to get to class. I'm sure your boyfriend misses you already." She blushed furiously at this and I laughed evilly, running in after my brother.

* * *

-Nudge-

Damn her! Mitch was cool, but his sister was… annoying! I sulkily followed her to the first class. I sat down next to Mitch, aware of the guy's looks at me, sighing.

* * *

After that 'fun' day of 'learning' (as in, educational torture. That's how I see it now. Ugh.) I was glad to fly with the Flock, now with Mitch. "Man," He said before we took off as he unfurled the phoenix wings, "I haven't used my wings for way too long."

After a long time of thinking, I asked Mitch what was on my mind. "The phoenix is basically a fire bird, right? So do you have pyrokinesis, or whatever, like your sister?"

He just grinned at me, a flame dancing around his hands, and said, "Well, what do you think?" Just then, I heard Iggy scream. Mitch laughed quietly and said, "Be quiet, you baby. I think Alice is still a little pissed at you. You're gonna be fine."

We all landed, and walked in as Dr. Martinez—it was still a little weird to call her anything else, even though she said it was okay to call her Valencia, even mom—was making cookies.

Max immediately assaulted her with questions, like how long it was going to be before they were done. We just all walked into the living room and started to watch TV. I sat down on the couch, Mitch sitting next to me, and I was suddenly hyperaware of his presence next to me.

Apparently, he was too, because he held my hand carefully. I leaned again him, resting my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes.

* * *

-Alice-

Have I tortured those two enough for one day?

…nah.

"Awww… you two look so cute." I jabbed my little brother in the arm.

He glared at me, and I just smirked back at him. Nudge blushed again. Damn, so easy to make that girl blush around my brother.

_Ooootoootoo… I think your little girlfriend is a lit-tle un-com-for-table!_ He growled, shooting a murderous glance at me.

Everyone looked at me, then my brother, looking at both of us like we were insane.

And, dammit, I thought I settled that when I burned Iggy!

…okay, maybe I am crazy…

_You're freakin' insane, oneechan, and you know it._

_Dammit, otooto,_ I shot back, _look who's talkin'! Seriously. I'm sure that__—_

_Not in front of the mind reader. Angel doesn't need to know._

Sure enough, the little girl was glancing between us, confused.

_It's nothing, Angel. _The little girl just smiled at me, then moved over to me and whispered, "Fang and Max left. Go spy on them. Tell me what they're doing."

I grinned, and said, "I will. Unless it's something your little mind doesn't need to know."

I sneaked off to Max's room, since I know Fang doesn't let anyone in the Black Pit of Death (as I started calling his godforsaken room). Sure enough, there they were, making out. Max was pushed against the wall and Fang his hand stuck up her shirt, which made me wonder just how long they had been gone without me noticing. I made a loud gagging noise and ran away. I slammed my head on the wall repeatedly. "I. Am. Scarred. For. Life."

My annoying as hell little brother came up with another smartass comment. "I think that's the same thing I said when I caught you with him," He smirked. "Although I'm sure the Flock doesn't need to know any of it." I could feel my face heating up.

I could feel my Lust starting to kick in. "Dammit, otooto, you triggered it… I'll be in the forest if you need me." I stepped into a Rift.

I let the Lust come, and felt my fangs grow into my mouth and my claws from burst from my fingertips, and let the blessed darkness come.

* * *

-Mitch-

My face paled. "Oh, shit, oh, shit… what am I supposed to do? I'm not sure how long this Lust will last…" I was vaguely aware of Max telling me off for swearing, but I was lost in my mind. "Dammit… I just had to make the comment about him, didn't I? Anything else wouldn't have triggered the Lust…"

"What are you talking about?" Angel's voice cut through to me. I snapped out of it.

"What do you mean, Angel?" I smiled weakly.

She frowned. "That 'Lust' stuff or whatever."

I sighed, pulling Nudge closer to me. The others had already left, except for Max and Fang (who, according to Alice, had been making out about four seconds ago. Pfft. They looked like they'd been making out a minute ago. You'd never know they'd scarred my sister…) who were watching us.

"My sister and I are called 'Mana Controllers'. We can use our spirit's energy—mana—for various things. However, Alice has a condition in this body, called 'Lust'. Extreme anger or pain causes her to go into 'Bloodlust' where she can't feel pain, can't control her body, and is completely changed into a demon." I'd said this all in a breath and took another one. "I've found a way to suppress it, with my 'Pentagon'. But it's dangerous and leaves us both tired. Usually w—I… let her wait it out, but it's still dangerous. If she found, say, some campers while in Bloodlust…" I shook my head. "Wouldn't be pretty. I've seen it once."

I saw Nudge thinking, but didn't probe with my Dive. She'd like her privacy.

* * *

-Nudge-

He was gonna say 'we'. I know it. But who's the second person? It couldn't be Alice, 'cause she'd be in that Bloodlust thingy… so… who?

**A/N: Dun dun dunn. Cue evil music/laughter and laughter. WHAT HAPPENS NOW?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I got bored. XD I'm not sure if you'll like this chapter, so... beware. XD**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, but I do own fuzzy cheeseburgers, fwee! XD_**

-Alice-

I woke up to hear my brother's faint voice saying my name. "Otooto… come…" In a second, he was at my side. I lightly touched his face and focused my spirit, watching as the blue flowed from him into me. After a moment, I closed my eyes and whispered, "Better. I'm sorry for slipping into Lust. But… just his name…" I sighed again.

He smiled, and then his hands lightly danced across my body, checking for injuries.

When he found none, he gently scooped me up. "I haven't told them about Fade yet. Be careful of what you talk about."

I nodded. "I understand. When are we going to tell them about Rebirth?" He bit his lip and looked away as he opened his now fully black wings and pulled them around us. Where he was sure no one could see, I leaned up and pecked him on the cheek, and mouthed, 'Thanks, otooto.' Then, for good measure, I leaned up to his ear and whispered, "And, dammit, if you tell anyone about this, I will tear your spinal cord out."

I felt him shudder, and in the next second, we were at the house. He carried me in and set me down on the couch. "She's fine. No injuries. Just tired." He grinned at me. "I don't think you can use a Rift, either, oneechan. You don't want to risk a Depletion." I sighed and nodded.

"Sephiroth," I muttered. "I need Sephiroth…"

Angel looked at me curiously. "Sephiroth. Like, that spirit? From the Kaba… um…"

"Kabala," I supplied. She nodded.

"Yeah, that."

I smiled and motioned for her to come over. She walked closer to me, and I whispered in her ear, "Sephy is someone I love. Y'know, like Max loves Fang? It's like that." _And if you tell anyone, I will burn an image of Celeste being torn apart into your mind._

She looked up with horrified eyes, and I whispered, "Sorry, Angel. I just don't want anyone to know."

She nodded, then ran away. _I don't want Celeste to get torn up!_ I chuckled at her little-girl thoughts, then redirected my attention to my little brother. Nudge was leaning against him again, whispering things into his ear. She was blushing faintly, and he had a slight smirk on his face. After a moment, he turned and kissed Nudge gently, which got her to shut up, at the cost of gagging noises from both me and Iggy. I glanced over at him, and we both started laughing.

Then I took a sharp breath as I recognized the burning pain. I closed my eyes and screamed. I opened my eyes hurriedly, and whispered, "Damn… you… otooto…" There was a scream from Angel's room. "Don't worry… she read my mind… when my… stupid brother… used… the thermography."

I looked up at the ceiling. "Seph…iroth… I miss him too much…"

My annoying little brother just smirked at me. In the next second, I was next to him, and in the next, we were in the forest. His back was to me, and I pressed my body to his back, pressing a knife to his throat. "Now," I said, almost purring, "Are you sorry about using _nensha_ against me?"

"Yes, oneechan, I am."

I smile, moving the knife to the back of his neck, where I knew it wouldn't do harm. "Not good enough, otooto…" The knife bit into his skin, and he let out a gasp, before I set my lips to it and sucked out the blood to appease my Lust.

* * *

-Nudge-

I flew into the forest, trying to find Mitch. Why had Alice taken him? Then I saw them. Mitch was leaning back on Alice, and his sister had her lips against his neck. My eyes widened. Without talking, I turned and ran.

* * *

I ran into the house, then immediately to my room.

What the hell was Alice doing to her brother?

_Angel,_ Nudge thought, _are you there?_

_Yeah. Why?_

_I need you to do me a favor. Go into Alice's mind._

A moment of silence._ There's nothing there__—__like she's unconscious or asleep._

I sighed. _I think she's still in Bloodlust or whatever Mitch called it. Or not… god. I just can't be sure._

Laying down on the bed, I sighed again. Then, I heard the door open. I looked up to see Alice. "I'm sorry," She whispered. "I know you saw me. The easiest way to get rid of Lust is to drink innocent blood—meaning, to take blood from someone like my brother."

I nodded and said, "I understand."

"Plus, I needed to get him back for using _nensha_ against me."

"Where is he now?" I asked.

She smirked. "As long as you promise not to jump on him. He's outside."

Ignoring that, I ran out. He was walking to my room, so I collided with him, immediately blushing as his arms surrounded me, and he brought me back to my room, where he set me down on the bed, ignoring his stupid sister, who was now smirking at me and mouthing, 'he's going to kiss you!'

My eyes widened, but I looked back at Mitch too soon, because his lips gently pressed against mine. After a single second, I kissed him back passionately.

I heard a light click, but I didn't really care.

* * *

-Alice-

I stuffed the camera back into my pocket. Blackmail. Bwahaha. This was gonna be fun…

I walked back out, stopping at Max's closed and locked door. I focused on the lock and it silently clicked, so I opened the door. I saw them making out (again) in the same position as the last time, only this time I suppose I got there a little later, because Fang's shirt was off. I laughed, and made more gagging noises, before taking nine pictures quickly and running out.

Blackmail is fun.

* * *

I only told Iggy about Max and Fang, since I figured he'd know about it, and the little kids didn't need to hear it. We were both laughing our heads off when a flustered Max and, as usual, unemotional Fang walked in.

Max stalked over, took my camera, and broke it. "Nooo! That had my little brother's blackmail on it! How could you?" I pouted.

"Blackmail?"

I grinned. "Yup. Him and Nudge are kissing as we speak. I took pictures."

At this, Iggy started laughing again.

Max just looked disbelievingly at me, then stormed off.

"Three… two… one…" Loud yelling could be heard from Nudge's room.

I smirked. "I love my blackmail."

Seconds later, Nudge ran in, face redder than Max's when she came in before. "What happened?" I asked.

"N-nothing," She stuttered. I laugh.

"Pretty bad, huh?"

_Ugh. Alice, I'm ready to kick your ass._

_Tsk, tsk. Language, otooto._ I was trying not to laugh.

_No, I seriously mean it, oneechan. You have five seconds to run for your life._

I gulped. "Dammit." I slipped through a Rift quickly.

* * *

-Mitch-

I quickly hugged Nudge, and muttered, "I'll be back soon. I have to severely injure my idiotic sister." Then I ran out, spread my wings, and flew.

I saw her and tackled her, pulling her into the forest. But before I could do anything, she pulled me into a tight hug, crushing me against her. "Can't do anything now, eh, otooto?" She playfully growled in my ear.

I grinned. "That's what you think, oneechan." A knife slid from my sleeve and poked into her skin gently. "You've forgotten about my little friends, Death and Reaper."

She bit her lip. "Sephiroth," She whispered. "I need Sephiroth…" I laughed. "Look at you; clinging to a dead man. Sephiroth's dead, oneechan. Accept it already. It was hard on me too, but I got over him."

"I know, but…" Then she seemed to remember something. "We're only related through our bodies, right?" I nodded, confused. "That means we wouldn't have it held against us if I did… this." Then she pulled my head forward and kissed me.

My eyes widened, and I pulled away quickly. "W-what the hell are you doing, oneechan?"

She rolled her eyes. "What do you think?"

Then she rammed me against the tree, and whispered in my ear, "I don't like seeing you with that girl. Be with me."

I growled. "No!"

She kissed me again, hard. When she pulled away, she had a faint glow in her eyes. She growled playfully, pressing harder against me, and kissing me again. This time, I didn't resist. My wings surrounded us. When she pulled away, I whispered, "You can't use a Rift now, oneechan… if you don't stop, I'll break you apart."

A fearful look came into her eyes and she whispered, "You wouldn't do that, would you?"

I smirked. "I would. Besides, what happened to Sephiroth?"

She growled. "What do you mean?"

My smirk widened. "I thought you loved him."

"Whatever…" She muttered, looking away.

Then she looked back up with a wicked glint in her eyes.

* * *

-Alice-

I felt my internal switch move and click as I unlocked the power I'd hidden from my little brother, that I'd gotten from Sephiroth. I let it out at full power, and heard him moan softly at the pleasure I was now forcing through him.

I claimed his lips again, and he eagerly kissed me back as the pleasure came from my energy and moved into his body at every point of contact. Eventually, I broke the kiss and smirked at him, drawing my power back. "How do you like it now, hm? My body is mortal, but my spirit is Thalia, daughter of Aphrodite, reborn seven times. Taught the spells and rules of love as a child." My lips gently brushed his, and his wings tightened around us as he moaned softly.

I smirked and whispered, "So, _brother_, will you come with me willingly…?"

He shook his head quickly.

My smirk widened, and I said, "So be it, then." I kissed him again, putting as much of my power as possible into it, and I heard him moan under my lips, shivering with the pleasure. He kissed me back, his body still quivering. Over time, his pleasant shivers became near convulsions with loud, albeit muffled, moans into my mouth.

Two loud gasps made me break the kiss. Mitch's wings moved, and he fell to the ground, unconscious. I sighed, and turned around to see Nudge and Max. I leaned boredly against the tree. "Yes?"

"What did you do to Mitch?" Nudge asked angrily, running over to him and checking him over. He was still shivering occasionally, eyes clenched tightly shut.

_Damn,_ I thought, _he looks cute doing that. I think this should happen more often._

"What should happen more often?" Angel asked me, moving behind Max, scared. I sighed, and walked over to her, and hugged her and whispered, "Nothing. It's okay. Mitch is just tired."

Angel nodded, and Nudge picked him up. I grabbed Mitch from her, and hastily said, "He somehow gathered spirit energy. I'm going to have to drain it out of him slowly so it won't overflow—and believe me, that's bad."

She just nodded, glaring at me, and we took off.

* * *

The flight back was annoying, to say the least. They kept asking me questions, like why his wings were blocking us from view. I kept lying, and, eventually, they left me alone. I made sure my mind was blocked before I compared the feel of Mitch's lips on mine to Sephiroth's…

…and I decided Mitch was better. Of course, I had to use my spirit mother's powers… but, hey, can't get everything willingly. Sometimes you have to cheat.

As I looked down at him, drawing my mana back into my body, I whispered, "He looks like an angel when he's sleeping…" I smiled faintly.

He was an angel, and soon, he would be mine.

**A/N: I don't know what my insane obsession with incest is about, but it makes a good plot twist/s. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here it is! Yay! XD I'm not sure whether I like this chapter or not... all I know is I still pwn. XD**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride, I wouldn't pwn as much. I godly pwn, therefore I do not own it._**

-Mitch-

I woke to the flock, and my sister, staring at me worriedly. I groaned and sat up, and said, "I need to talk to my sister alone."

They just looked at me for a second, but Max said, "Okay, let's leave them alone for a bit," And they all moved away.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I asked her.

She smiled. "We're not siblings through soul; therefore, there's no negativity to it. If it were, say… Sephiroth… then, yeah, there'd be a problem."

My eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, if it were Sephiroth?"

She smirked. "I'm not surprised you don't know. Sephiroth was my actual, spirit brother. Being raised on the Ancient Greek—in other words, my mother's—beliefs on love, it's not surprising I felt some level of un-sisterly affection to him."

I sighed. "It doesn't really give you permission to go after me, though. You know how I feel about Nudge—with your heritage, I'm sure you can see it radiating off me."

She rolled her eyes. "Yup. In fact, the light red, on the verge of white, is rolling off you right now. It's close to being blinding."

I frowned, and muttered, "Whatever…" and avoiding her eyes. The others walked back in, and Angel looked at me sympathetically. I sighed and said, "Well, what now?"

Nudge hugged me, and said, "Well, I think we should keep going to school here; I like it here."

"Because of me," I whispered almost silently into her ear. I heard my sister sigh.

"Otooto, I'm going," She said. I nodded, and she flew off.

* * *

-Alice-

Dammit, I don't care about how he feels for that girl, otooto is mine.

I clutched the katana tightly, tearing through the training dummies I'd set up. "Dammit, dammit, god dammit…" The second and third blades I'd put in the sword pulled out. "Twist!" I watched with sick satisfaction as the blades turned, ripping one up violently. I pictured it as that stupid girl…

Shivering happily, I felt my control slipping. Losing control, with only my older brother here… maybe… I could say that it was an accident, or that there was a snake… yes…

I joyfully slid into the enveloping darkness.

-Nudge-

I was kind of confused as to what just happened, but I smiled as I remembered what Mitch said to me, and I replied, just as quietly, "Yeah, I think so."

I heard him laugh quietly. "So," I said, "We're gonna stay here, right?"

Max frowned, but I pulled out my secret weapon; the Bambi eyes. She couldn't resist them, I knew it.

She sighed, caving. "Fine. But if there's a slight chance of danger, we're pulling out."

"Time to quarantine my sister, then," I heard Mitch mutter beside me.

* * *

-Mitch-

I could sense it as soon as she entered her Lust. "Shit…" I muttered. _Angel, tell the others I have to go. I have no time. My sister's in Lust._ I'm sure she nodded, but I was up and out of there before I could tell, spreading my Phoenix wings, and flying faster than I ever had before…

…but… my brother was the only one home with her…

I slowed my pace just a bit. Hopefully Alice wouldn't kill him.

When I got there, I was rewarded with a bad scene: Alice standing over my brother's body, smirking happily.

I ran over and checked for a pulse, then sighed. "Did you really have to kill him, Alice? Jeez, I knew he was a jerk, but that's just a little too far."

She rolled her eyes. "This coming from the past Minos? Man, and you thought I didn't know your past. Well, _I_ didn't, but mother did. Aphrodite told me everything about you, then she unlocked my Gate so I could use my full range of powers."

She raised her arm, which slowly started getting feathery. Then, a second pair of wings appeared on her back, light gray. "Aphrodite gave me a second form, the form of her messenger."

I smirked. "So, say my spirit father unlocked my Gate—which will definitely not happen any time soon— I would get a second form, too?"

She scoffed. "Like you said, I doubt Thanatos would unlock your gate. Nor would Hades, Poseidon, Zeus… any of your spirit fathers."

My smirk widened. "So, even Aphrodite knows, eh?" I pulled out a long sword, black and ornately engraved with Greek symbols. "Meet Omega. End." I raised it. "No one can know… at least, no one mortal. The edge of this blade is celestial bronze. It will cut through whatever defense you have."

I quickly stabbed at her, and she fell back. "Turn one, success." My hand flicked quickly, and an arrow shot through her shoulder. "Turn two, semi success." She bit her lip to keep from crying out. I quickly thrust and her again, and she pulled back. I grinned, kicking her legs out from under her. I placed my blade at her neck.

"Brother, come closer. At least grant me one last request."

Warily, I moved closer. She whispered, in my ear, "Kiss me, please."

I sighed, pulling her up, and pressing my lips against hers. She kissed me back, passionately and needingly… and then I felt her power coursing through me.

Dammit! I should've known what she was going to do! I felt the need growing… our kiss became more passionate, and I felt her tongue pass into my mouth, creating a tingling sensation throughout my body. _W-what… are you doing… to me…?_

_Why, otooto, I'm not doing anything. You're fulfilling my request. And, apparently, you're liking it._

I sighed mentally. I knew this was wrong… but… I liked it. And it was her doing.

I knew we could go on for a while, since neither of us really needed to breathe for a long time, but I decided to break the kiss. The moment our lips stopped touching, there was a burning desire to kiss her again. "Dammit… oneechan… you knew… what would… happen…"

She smiled, kissing me once more, and whispered in my ear, "Yes, otooto, I did. I knew what would happen, and now, you can't live without me."

I growled. "I'm not sure whether I love or hate you at this point, oneechan…" That's when a rock crashed through a window, a piece of paper attached. I groaned, fighting down the need to feel Alice's skin—damn her—and went to read the paper.

_I know you're there, Mitch. I'll give you one guess who, and here's a hint… Blue. I miss you, Mitch. I'm looking forward to killing you soon, each and every time… goodbye, fool. Me and the gang have more important things to do right now…_

I sighed. "Dammit, Skye, leave me alone…"

Alice frowned. "Skye…? Not her again…"

* * *

-Nudge-

I landed and heard Mitch say, "Dammit, Skye, leave me alone…"

Then, soon after, "Skye? Not her again…"

I walked in. "Who's Skye?" I asked.

Mitch frowned, and said, "Alice, you explain. I need to check the rest of the house."

She nodded. "Skye is the leader of a gang. We don't know the name; I doubt anyone does. No one but me, Mitch, and the members of whatever the hell they call themselves know about it. They're the cause of most murders across the country. Skye has a personal vendetta against my little brother because he nearly killed her once." Alice shrugged. "Plus, that girl's just an ass."

I sighed, and said, "You're lucky Max isn't here…"

Alice just grinned, then said, "We might have to stay at your house from now on. Skye won't expect it; we've been living here way too long."

I nodded as Mitch came back in. "Let's get back then…" They both nodded, and we set off…

* * *

-Skye-

I smirked. "Well, let's follow them." "But, boss," One of them said, "What if that Mitch one sees us? Doesn't he use fire? He could ki—"

Sighing, I pulled out a pistol and shot him, right between the eyes. "Anyone else have anything to… contribute?" They shook their heads. "Good. Let's go."

**A/N: Damn, she's a btch. XD Review. Please. Or be asplosionationated. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is a long chapter. Sorry I haven't updated, I had to go to a wedding which was so boring I actually, somehow, got writers block! But I listened to Coldplay, HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR, Three Days Grace, Evanescence, and Utada Hikaru, and I am CURED! XD**

**_Disclaimer: I'll own Maximum Ride when I don't have to go to another wedding. (aka, when I die.)_**

-Alice-

I'd gotten my little brother so angry at me, I was reveling in it. He didn't know that I was blessed by Ares; I practically drank in his hatred. There were a few days of blissful peace.

Then, of course, that's when things went downhill.

I pushed my little brother up against the wall of the room that we now called ours in the Martinez household. I was kissing him passionately; naturally, my power was flowing from me, to him. I had made sure I was touching his wrist. Then I heard the door open. There was a gasp. I growled and pulled away, holding his wrist. Mitch pressed against me, moaning softly.

* * *

-Max-

I'd went to tell the two siblings that dinner was ready. What I saw when I opened the door, however, was shocking. Alice had her brother shoved against the wall, and was kissing him. I barely registered it as a gasp escaped my lips. Alice broke the kiss. I saw something pink and translucent passing over wherever their skin touched, which was, at the moment, just her hand and his wrist, so I knew something was up.

Something they weren't telling us.

Well, besides the making out thing.

She took her hand off his wrist. Immediately, he changed. He kicked his sister hard. Very hard. "Please, sister, before I'm forced to kill you. I know Aph may have raised you that way, but I wasn't. I love Nudge… not you."

I cleared my throat. "What's going on here?" I whispered.

"She's assaulting me with the powers of a love goddess."

I looked at him like he was insane.

"I'm not kidding you. Her mother was Aphrodite. Apparently, her powers were brought to her new body… her powers being the ability to generate a massive amount of pleasure with direct contact."

He sighed. "She's been using it against me. It's very annoying. All I can do not to kill her now."

"And believe me, he'd do it, too."

At this, a demonic red tint entered his eyes. Shadows crept along his skin. "Never say something like that again," He murmured, his voice low and musical.

I stared at them. "Er… dinner's ready…" I turned and ran.

At the dinner table, things were awkward, to say the least. Alice kept glancing up at her brother, who was sitting at the opposite end of the table. Whenever he met her eyes, he glared at her. With the hate in that, I'm surprised she hasn't died yet. Jeez, he looked positively murderous… and she just smirked back at him. I kept glancing between the two of them, carefully.

"Love," Fang murmured so low only I could hear, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I muttered. I'd gotten used to this; he talked like that all the time in private.

He rolled his eyes and said, "We'll talk later, Max."

I just glared at him.

This was so confusing…

I had to tell Nudge.

* * *

-Nudge-

I was kind of surprised when Max said, "Nudge… I need to talk to you." But I just shrugged and followed her. It couldn't be that bad.

"Nudge, I saw Mit-" "Don't say it or I'll kill you." Alice grinned, resting her arm on her brother's shoulder. "And he'd do it, too."

"Shut it."

She yelped and ran out. Mitch looked at me, and murmured, "I'm sorry about that…"

I looked at him curiously. "What was she going to say?"

"Nothing," He murmured, hugging me closer. I felt my heart beating faster at the idea of what he'd do… I knew he'd do.

Soon enough, he tilted my head so his lips met mine. I quickly wrapped my arm around his neck

LB-Mitch-

"Oh, this is so cute!" I groaned, pulling away. My sister had gotten over the immaturity of taking pictures; she had a video camera and was taping us kiss.

I sighed, and lightly tapped my foot against the ground. "One," I breathed. Her eyes widened and she ran out, impossibly quick. I know she'd get miles away. "Two," I muttered. "Three." I tapped my foot against the ground one final time and disappeared. I landed on my sister and tackled her, taking the camera and breaking it. "That's a no-no," I breathed into her ear.

She giggled. I got up, taking the camera, and burned it. Then I felt her… "Alice, go back to the others."

"Why?" She pouted. _She actually looks kind of cu-no!_

"Do it now." Alice sighed and flew away. I turned to face Skye. "What do you want, Skye?"

The little devil smirked and walked over, pressing against me. "Oh, nothing, really…" Her lips pressed against mine gently. Then they moved to my ear as she whispered, "Just you…" Then she had a knife at my neck. "To die."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, ma'am," I said. "Your request has been denied."

My hand moved to over her heart. "First attack, Internal Blade. Alpha."

She glared and jumped back as seven blades erupted from my palm. "Good, good. I see you haven't gotten any worse, Skye."

"And you've gotten a little better. I believe that, last time, you just blew torrents of fire at me."

I paused to look over her. She was an attractive nineteen year old; she was holding two katanas now. She was wearing a dragon kimono, with the sleeves shortened. "Of course," She continued, "Last time I didn't have Scarlet and Chaos."

I glanced at her, then at her katanas. "What difference would they make?" I frowned as metal spikes came out of my arm, just below my wrist. They were angled backwards.

"You don't really want to know."

Then she lunged at me; I aimed my palm at her, and said, "Second attack, Steel Needles. Beta." The nine blades slid quickly into my palm and shot at her. I lowered my arms as the skin slowly drifted closed. She dodged seven; one nailed her foot to the ground, the other had passed straight through her neck… but it didn't even leave a wound. She just smirked at me.

"I don't think Chaos would let me die just yet…"

I gasped and glared at her. "You dare use Father's power?!"

She giggled, almost insanely. "Yes, fool. I am using Chaos' power."

* * *

-Skye-

He looked so cute… oh, well, I'd just have to wait a couple years. Or kill him now and let him take over one of my gang's bodies.

I loved the feel of Scarlet and Chaos in my hands; it was heaven on earth. Their power flowed into me.

"Third attack," I heard him say. "Black Sun. Gamma." I looked at his face, then his hands, which were black and radiating evil power. He raised them at me, and tendrils snaked out, aiming for me.

I dodged them easily. "Chaos! Absorb!" I slashed through them, and they drained easily into my sword. I looked at him, grinning. "That's half the reason Chaos and Scarlet are special. Scarlet drains good, Chaos drains bad."

Then I sensed the others. "Damn. I only wanted to fight you… I'll see you later, fool." Then, just to tease and make him angry, I quickly kissed him on the cheek, then disappeared, laughing.

* * *

-Alice-

I quickly ran to my brother, the others trailing behind. "Are you okay, otooto? Did she hurt you in any way?"

He sighed. "I'm fine, oneechan. Even if she did find a way to hurt me, you know how fast I heal."

"How fast _we_ heal, otooto. I still remember our culture, too."

The Flock looked curiously between us. "Say it, I kill you," He breathed to me.

I pouted, but nodded. "How far did you get?"

"Only to Gamma." I sighed with relief. "Good. I'm lucky we got here before Zeta."

"Um… what's happening here?" I glanced at my brother, and touched his arm lightly. I closed my eyes and re-established the mind link. _Should we tell them?_

_Your choice, nii-chan._

I pouted at him. "Come on!"

He laughed quietly. "I have to go find Skye and finish it." "Don't you dare use Omega." He sighed and nodded. "With luck, I'll only have to use up to Lambda." He stood up and slowly walked away. I watched him, then turned to Nudge. I read her intentions immediately. "Don't. He has to do this on his own. He has his own personal vendetta against her, too, for killing him… what, nineteen times, now?" I sighed. "Don't worry about him. We both have a twenty six attack chain we call 'Finality'. Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, Eta, Theta, Iota, Kappa, Lambda, Mu, Nu, Xi, Omicron, Pi, Rho, Sigma, Tau, Upsilon, Phi, Chi, Psi, Omega.

"It uses our culture's natural ability, the Blood Creation, or Natural Creation. We can produce almost anything from our bodies. Me and my brother usually only use steel, forming our bodies into the perfect weapons. Other people knew this, and wiped out most of us long ago, almost a thousand years ago. But a few, only six, survived. They kept a low profile so they wouldn't be found." She sighed. "We are called the Chaotic People, Abyssal, the Blood Spillers… whatever lie they could come up with, they called us.

"My brother and I inherited their powers, and more. They hailed us as heroes. The first life I had, I was a daughter of Aphrodite. My brother was named Sephiroth. My name was—" "Nyx," an oh-so-familiar voice said behind me. "Goddess of the night." I felt arms wrap around me, familiar lips on my neck.

"S-Sephiroth-k-kun…" I shuddered, moaning softly, pressing back against him. "I s-see your p-power is b-b-better t-than before…" I moaned again. He just smirked, kissing my neck again and again, before slowly dragging them up to my ear.

"I missed you…" He whispered in my ear. I shuddered and moaned again, louder this time.

I felt more power flowing into me, and my small shudders became near convulsions, and I whispered, "S-stop it, n-n-nii-san…"

Smirking, he kissed my neck and whispered, "Why?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I turned and rammed him against a building, kissing him frantically.

* * *

-Max-

I stared at the two for a moment before plopping down and averting my eyes.

Seriously, they're brother and sister, they shouldn't be making out. But there was that same, translucent aura flowing between them… it couldn't be any different than what Alice was doing to Mitch before…

…could it?

"Max," Angel said, sitting down in my lap, "What do you mean, what she was doing before?"

I sighed. _Promise you won't tell the others?_

_I promise._

Sighing mentally, I forced myself to remember that instant I'd seen them. I heard Angel gasp quietly. I sighed and hugged her. "They…?"

"I think I know why, now. See that stuff going from the boy to Alice? That was happening, then, too, but it was going from Alice to Mitch."

Angel looked up at me. "I can't feel anything in Alice's mind, just his face…" She jerked a thumb at Sephiroth, "And his name. She keeps repeating it. Over and over."

I sighed. This was just so confusing.

**A/N: If I get ten more reviews, by tuesday, I'll write and update fast. Next chapter, Skye and Mitch fight, and two secrets are revealed. More light is revealed on Alice's incestuous relations. And I continue to be my insane self. XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well, I was very bored waiting for my friends to talk and RP with me. XP So I wrote this. Enjoy. Major props to EnergyAngel, who is awesome and a loyal reader. Everyone, line up and start bowing down. XD**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. I will when people stop referring to Hades as a dude with fire for hair and blue skin, and stop referring to him as the Greek god of death. So, never._**

-Skye-

My hand slid easily over his cheek. "So, the little birdie followed the tiger home…"

Mitch glared at me. "Nu, Mu, Omicron. Black Release." His body shuddered, then black spikes of adamantine metal blew out at me, coming from everywhere on his body. I moved back quickly, and then they pulled back, the gaping holes healing, leaving no sign of the dark power that had erupted from him.

"Scarlet Blood, Black Chaos!" I drew my two katanas, reveling in the power. They were both glowing; Scarlet with a dark red aura, and Chaos with black. "Judgment."

He laughed quietly. "Sometimes I think you're bipolar, Skye. Caressing my face to trying to kill me in five seconds."

I growled, then stabbed him. He couldn't see it; I moved too fast. "Oh," I purred. "But you like it… I see it." I lowered my lips to his.

"Zeta, Theta, Kappa. Snake." I sighed and moved back again as snakes came from everywhere.

"Alpha, Beta, Nu. Healing." His hand passed over his wound and it started to close. My eyes narrowed, and I ran at him again, my blade raised…

…and he just smirked and grabbed the blade. He chuckled blackly. "My, my, Skye. How much you've grown…" His voice was different, lower, musical, harsh…

"Shit!" I growled. "Thana-kun?"

Nodding, he smiled, showing razor-sharp fangs.

I can't fight Thanatos. God dammit!

I sighed. "You win. This time… but next time, you won't be able to use Thana-kun's power." With that, I faded away.

* * *

-Alice-

After an hour of waiting for Mitch and watching me make out with my brother, I could tell the flock was bored.

But, of course, I wasn't. Me and Sephiroth didn't even need to stop to take a breath; Aphrodite ensured we wouldn't.

So, with our power flowing into each other, it was heaven.

Until, naturally, Mitch appeared. Sephiroth pulled away, growling, literally, at him.

I groaned. "Come on! Don't do this again!" I hugged Sephiroth tightly. "I don't want to lose you again…"

"Sorry, love," Mitch said in a horribly familiar voice, "But my kind doesn't forget." It was low, musical. And the aura coming off of him…

I shivered. "Thanatos?" He nodded. "Please don't take my brother!"

I could sense the flock's stares on me, but I didn't care. "If you try… I don't want to do it…" Metal spikes slid easily out of my skin. "I'll use the adamantine to kill you."

Thanatos sighed. "Alright. Alice, you are a devious little girl…" He chuckled and walked forward, his lips pressing against mine. "Tell me, who taught you to kill a god?"

"Chronos," I whispered in his ear.

He growled. "Of course." He pulled away. "Leave it to the Titan Lord to teach mortals all about killing his sons and daughters."

"What… what are you talking about…?"

"This isn't Mitch," I said. "This is Thanatos, Greek god of death. Mitch is his 'vessel' that he usually uses to come up to the mortal world. He can go without it… but he prefers a mortal body."

They stared at me. Nudge let out a relieved sigh. "Sephiroth, don't you dare attack him." I moved over to him, and kissed his neck. "The Abyssal could do without a dead god, thank you very much…"

* * *

-Sephiroth-

"My name may be Sephiroth," I murmured into her ear, "But I go by a different name now. Chaos." My voice still had a little bit of a Greek accent; not much, but still noticeable. She nodded. "Well. Once I get the annoying immortal out of Mitch's body, we can go," I said in a cheerful voice. Smirking, I turned to Thanatos.

"You better not, fool," The god said. "I don't plan on leaving until my duty has been do-"

"You have a warning?" Alice interrupted.

Thanatos nodded.

"Then go ahead, give it to us, and get the hell out of his body."

I smirked at my sister's forwardness.

"They're coming for you," He said. "For all three of you. I will ask Ares to protect you, but he might not."

"Arty-chan will protect me!" Alice said, smiling.

Thanatos laughed. "Then you mustn't do what you want… if you want to keep favor with the maiden goddess."

She blushed, and said, "Shut it! Now get out of Mitch's body!"

"Alright," Thanatos said. "But don't forget the age you live in. Nowadays, what you want to do with a sibling at your age isn't acceptable."

Her face turned seven more shades of red. The flock looked disgusted. "Shut it, Thana-kun!"

Thanatos' presence left, and I sighed in relief.

Then I felt Mitch's waves of anger and hate, directed at my sister. We both immediately perked up. We glanced at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Seal of Ares. We're absorbing your hate." Alice grinned. "Now let's get back! Chaos-kun can share me and Mitch's room."

I smirked and picked her up. "Can we all fly there? I haven't stretched my wings in a long time…" Alice giggled. She knew what was coming. Thick, white bone came from my back, forming two wing skeletal structures. Then, metal wires criss-crossed, forming a layer of 'skin' that was impenetrable. The others stared, except for Mitch, who yawned.

"Our metal also serves as muscle and nerve systems, so coating the bone in a thin layer allows movement. It goes through the bone, relaying up back to our brains. It's really normal when you get down to the barest facts." Mitch shrugged.

Boredly, I picked the location out of Angel's head and launched off.

This was kinda cool.

* * *

Alice cuddled up to me. Since there were only two beds, and Alice didn't want to sleep on the couch or with Mitch when she had—ahem—an alternative, she slept next to me.

Me and all my wicked desires.

So, while she was getting comfortable, snuggling into me, I was resisting the urge to tear her clothes off and have my way with her.

It was very, very hard.

After a few moments, she finally fell asleep. Now, I had two choices. Wake her up and claim her as my own, or let her sleep and wait.

This was a hard choice… but, in the end, I let her sleep. I couldn't sleep at all; I usually couldn't. I didn't mind; I was content watching my sister sleep, watching her chest rise and fall smoothly…

"What is it, Angel?" I asked the little girl calmly, sliding easily out of bed and walking over to her.

"I'm kinda scared," She whispered. "I saw them in Mitch's mind… I'm scared, Chaos."

I sighed. "Don't worry. I'll teach you how to defend yourself from them. It's real easy, too, and it only takes a few minutes. You think you can stay up that long?" She nodded. I smiled and hugged her. "C'mon, follow me."

* * *

-Alice-

I woke up and couldn't feel Sephiroth beside me. I sighed and got out of bed and dressed. I walked out and saw Sephiroth watching over a sleeping Angel on the couch. I walked over and whispered, "Why's she out here?"

"I was teaching her to defend against the Tartarians."

I smiled. "Awww…" I smirked. "Oh, by the way, we enrolled you in school."

Sephiroth sighed. "C'mere." Smiling joyfully, I moved over and sat in his lap. He kissed me, slowly, passionately, but I could tell he wanted to do more… oh, so much more.

Angel yawned, waking up. We broke apart, but I made no move to get off Sephiroth's lap.

Angel made a face. "Ew! Chaos, get your mind under control! That's gross!"

I looked at him, and he mouthed, 'You really don't wanna know.' I smirked and kissed him.

"Don't worry, Chaos-kun," I whispered against his lips. "You'll have me soon enough. Just wait two more years." I sighed. "Actually… tomorrow."

Angel said, from the kitchen, "I heard that, and that's grosser! Jeez, get yours minds out of the gutter!"

We both laughed quietly.

Once everyone was up, we quickly got to school. Thankfully, Dr. Martinez was away, so we didn't have to explain the new person. I glared at any girl who so much as glanced at Sephiroth. He was mine. And, jeez, what they were thinking. He was mine.

"Sh," Sephiroth whispered in my ear. "I'll love only you." He'd said it so low, not even someone right next to us could've picked it up. I sighed and nodded.

I just thought I should let you know. Right now, he's thinking very inappropriate thoughts about you. It's very gross. I'm leaving his mind now.

I smiled slightly, then started thinking about me and Sephiroth doing a little three-word-action that we're not s'posed to do 'til we're eighteen.

Oh, jeez, you freaking sicko.

I felt her presence leave my mind, but kept thinking the same thoughts. I smiled wider.

The day passed quickly, like normal.

Normal meaning, any girl that walked up to Sephiroth got a glare that could kill, we caught Mitch and Nudge making out at lunch, hidden away. Which was totally gross(aware of the hypocrisy. Don't rub it in.). We met up and flew home. I caught Mitch and Nudge making out (again. I'm scarred.), proceeded to take pictures on my cell phone, and run away. Interrupt Max and Fang making out (which was pretty damn fun, I had to admit), take pictures, run away and describe to Iggy. Laugh with him, then go lay down next to Sephiroth and sleep.

All in all, today was pretty awesome.

* * *

-Sephiroth-

Again, in the middle of the night, I heard Angel. "What is it now, Angel?"

"I still can't sleep," She mumbled, walking over. "Can we go train?"

I looked at her sympathetically. "Sure. Tell me if you get tired."

She got up, and I formed an adamantine knife and gave it to her.

For the next two hours, we practiced different techniques, until she finally fell asleep. I brought her back inside and sat her on my lap, murmuring lines from the Iliad. He was at where Achilles killed Hector when Max came out, trailed by Fang. "Hey," I murmured.

"What are you doing with Angel?" Max asked me, eyes narrowing.

"I was teaching her to defend herself," I murmured, my voice quiet and velvet.

Fang laughed and murmured, "I think she can do that fine."

"Against a Tartarian? She's the only one that knows how to in your flock."

"Tartarian…?" Max was confused.

"Spawn of Tartarus and those who reside there," Angel muttered. "I saw them in Mitch's head. He wasn't quick enough…" She shivered. "Chaos helps me sleep. I go through drills and stuff with him and I get tired."

I set her down, and walked over to Max and Fang. "She hasn't gotten to sleep since yesterday, unless I help her." I lowered my voice. "I swear to god, if you tell anyone this, you will never wake again. And I don't mean I'll kill you. I can alter someone's sleep patterns. I never liked this power; I only use it to end insomnia. But I can only do it with direct contact. I change it for her bit by bit… after a while, I can get her to go to sleep." I sighed. "You're probably going to have Angel checked by, like, a psychiatrist or something."

They were both looking at me, eyes wide. "Well… thank you, I guess…" Max mumbled.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Angel's a sweet little girl, I don't want her to have any more issues." She smiled at me from the couch. "And, of course, I want her to be safe. Four of us should be enough… right, Mitch?"

He smirked. "Yup. It's natural for me, Alice, and Chaos by now."

"Now," I said, "We gotta get this day of torture over with." And then I get to have some fun time with my dear sister…

"Ew! Chaos, stop thinking like that!"

I chuckled under my breath.

* * *

-Max-

First Alice and Mitch, now Chaos and Alice. Jeez, this is creepy… sighing mentally, I prepared for the school day.

_Alice and Mitch?_ Angel said to me, mentally.

Oh, shi-

_Language, Max._

_Great. Angel, I know._

_Mhm. Sure, Max. So what was that?_

Unwillingly, memories resurfaced of Mitch and Alice kissing.

_Oh, god. Did you tell Nudge?_

_No. I didn't get to. And I'm not._

I sighed.

* * *

-Mitch-

We walked to school. Along the way, I saw a familiar face… "Go on, I'll catch up." I separated from them, entering the forest. "Skye, I swear to god. If you don't leave me alone, I'll release Omega and Chaos."

She smirked. "You know that'll kill you."

"So? They'll kill you, too. That's good enough. At least I'll be reborn." He smirked. "Hey, I'll take over one of your gang member's body. Sure, it'll be gross as hell to be in a pit like that, but it's a body, right?"

She growled. I smirked and walked over to her.

"What? You're used to people doing everything the second you say it, aren't you?" She frowned down at me. "Well, too bad. Abyssal!"

She chuckled. "Calling upon your forgotten people to help you?"

"Not forgotten. The Abyssal shall never be forgotten."

A man was suddenly behind Skye. "The Abyssal shall always be there, to leave its mark on humanity, to show that some are superior." Metal came out in a large, natural drill. "To show that nightmares aren't only for the night." It drilled straight through her, spinning. "To show that there are some who paint the ground a black crimson."

He bowed to Mitch, and disappeared. Mitch stepped out boredly.

_She's gone._

**A/N: Le Gasp! I killed her off! Who thinks she's gone for good? Who thinks she's still alive? Tell me in a review. I know this wasn't supposed to be here for a while but I got bored. Lol. XP My Gaia buddies were taking forever... XP**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I love this chapter so much. XP I got really, really, really, really, really, really, really-Gets hit OW! Bored. So I wrote up chapter eight. Hope you like as much as I do.**

**_Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of this. This fact proves I don't own anything except my plot/characters/the earth. XD_**

-Mitch-

I sighed. "Now that Skye's dealt with," I murmured to Alice and Sephiroth, "We just have to wait for the Tartarians to attack and lead them off." They nodded, frowning. They were still mad after I'd interrupted their not-so-innocent act. When I'd walked into my room, Sephiroth had been in the process of removing her shirt. So I smacked him. When he complained, I smacked him again, then made them go through the torture known as _The Talk_.

And, damn, that was fun. But, immediately after that, we'd gotten down to business. "Chaos-sama, I expect you've taught one how to fight them?"

"Yeah. Angel. It helps her sleep, too." He smiled faintly.

I sighed. "Get her in here, quickly. She needs to know this." Sephiroth nodded and moved out of our room.

I could hear his voice, soft and kind. "Angel, hon, we need to talk to you about something important…"

"The Tartarians?" She asked, quiet. "Oh…" Her voice came about a second later, and they walked in, Angel holding Sephiroth's hand.

"Kawaii!" Came Alice's expected squeal.

"Angel, you know how to fight them?" I asked her quietly. She nodded. "'Kay, come here…" She bounced over and sat in my lap happily. "This is the formation they use," I said, pointing to a spear-point-like formation. "They come in either twenty or twenty-five. Never more, never less." Angel nodded, absorbing it all. "They are living nightmares. Their purpose is to kill. Show no mercy, Angel, and they will be able to live in peace." She nodded again, and hugged me.

"Will you be okay, Mitch?" I smiled hesitantly down at her. No one, except Alice and the very annoying gods had ever cared for me.

_I heard that, Mitchell. I am going to kill you._

_Well, well. Speak of the devil. Hello, Aphrodite._

"You're talking to Aphrodite?" Angel's excited voice shot into my ears.

"Yeah. You know of her?"

_Yay! People love me!_

_No, they don't. Leave me alone._

"Yeah, Chaos talked about the gods." Angel smiled sweetly up at me.

"Kawa-"

"Finish that and I get to bash your skull in."

Alice closed her mouth hurriedly.

"Thank you. I expect the Tartarians to attack tomorrow, at the latest."

_Fourteen hours from now, in human time._

_Thank you, _mother_. Out of my head._

With an angry 'humph', she retracted.

"She's your mother?"

"Nope. But she's annoying, and that gets her to go away."

I returned to business. "Angel, you'll be with Sephiroth here—" I pointed it out to her. "—To kill anything that gets past my sister, here—" Another point. "—I'll be at the back, firing Havoc arrows."

"Hey! Why do you get to stay back?" Angel pouted.

"Don't say it, Alice. It's actually more dangerous; if I let an arrow fall, it'd kill me."

She hugged me and said, "Be careful, Mitch." I nodded.

"That was the plan."

"Kawai-"

"SHUT UP! PLEASE!"

* * *

-Alice-

I pouted. He wouldn't let me say one little word. Meanie.

_Oh, suck it up, Alice._

_You're still mean, Mitch._

Then his presence was forced out of my head, and I felt a new one. _What is it, Aph?_

_I have a plan to get revenge on Mitch._

_Why?_

_He called me mother. No one calls me mother._

_Except me. And Sephiroth._

_Well… you're the exception. Because you're actually my children._

I giggled quietly. Mitch and Sephiroth looked at me like I was mad, but Angel smiled slightly. I let them return to their plotting as I returned to mine.

_Shoot._

* * *

-Sephiroth-

I sighed mentally. I just had to get stuck with the crazy one, didn't I?

_SHE'S NOT CRAZY!_

_Whatever you say, mom._

I was barely listening to Mitch, my thoughts focused on my crazy sister—

_She's not crazy, dammit!_

_Look who's talking. Out of my head._

—and what I would do to her once we were finally alone. Although my love for her would be a bit difficult due to her insanity—

_STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! DO YOU THINK MY CHILDREN WOULD BE INSANE?_

_Yes. Yes they would._

Since my thoughts kept getting interrupted by an annoying goddess with insane children, I stopped thinking, therefore blocking Aphrodite from my mind.

Angel shot a glance at me, and I opened my mind long enough to think, _Aphrodite._ She smiled sympathetically and nodded.

After a while, I started thinking again. I kept thinking about my sister. I glanced at her every once and a while. Eventually, my glances became long, lustful looks. After a while, she noticed it, and smiled at me whenever I looked up. Which didn't help _at all_. In fact, I think she knew what I was thinking, and was purposely making it worse.

Stupid telepath.

_Excuse me?_

_Alice, not you, Angel._

_Oh. Sorry._

I mentally sighed, and my thoughts started wandering into not-so-innocent places. Most of them including me and my sister.

Angel kept glaring at me as Mitch explained the attack patterns of the Tartarians.

While I won't say I enjoyed the little girl's evil glares (I swear to god, either Alice or Max have been teaching her) it was oddly amusing. To see that evil look on an innocent little girl…

After about the fifth time, Angel finally exclaimed, "Stop thinking like that! Jeez! I'm only seven."

I just blinked, feigning innocence. Alice rolled her eyes and pulled me onto the bed and kissed me.

I could tell Mitch was distracting Angel by running everything over. When my thoughts started drifting again, Angel yelped and I heard her mumble, "I think we should leave. And get everyone out."

"Why?" Came Mitch's honestly confused response. I quickly flashed him an image of my plans, and he gagged. "Yeah, agreed." I heard them scurry out.

Of course, I was a little preoccupied… _Brother, if I get pregnant… what then? In this body, I'm only twelve._

_You're experienced there, sister. Remember last time? Before I was killed by that fool of a god?_

I could tell she was blushing as I removed her shirt as she remembered.

…_yeah…_

_You were only ten in that body… our Kind mature fast. And the Titan Lord will see to it that you aren't harmed._

_Thanks, brother._

* * *

-Mitch-

"Mitchell," Nudge asked me slowly as me and Angel shoved everyone out, "What are you doing this for?"

"You really don't wanna know."

"I do."

Sighing, I leaned in and kissed her softly, showing one memory to her; the mental image Sephiroth had sent me. She pulled away, shocked. "I think I am scarred for life."

I chuckled quietly, pulling her closer, and kissing her nicely, without any disturbing images. We pulled away when Angel cleared her throat, and said, "I don't think I need to see any more of that, Mitch." I pulled away and grimaced apologetically. She smiled and bounded forward, taking my hand. "C'mon, we should go train."

I smiled faintly at her and said, "Yes, we should…" I sighed, and muttered, "I'm sorry Nudge, but this is important, and it includes your safety." I led Angel away from the others. "I assume Chaos-sama has given you a weapon of your own?"

She nodded, pulling out a short sword. "Why do you always call him sama?"

I chuckled quietly. "It's a symbol of high respect. San, sama, dono. Those are the highest forms of respect. They can all be used for either boys or girls. Dono is the highest form of respect. There are others, mainly used for displaying affection—kun, chan. The first being used mainly as a derogative or for boys, the second mainly as a form of affection, mainly for females."

Nodding again, I could tell she was draining it all in. "Can you teach me more?"

I laughed again. "You really want to know more Japanese?"

She nodded joyfully.

"Alright, then." We both sat down, and I taught her as much as I knew. That's what we were doing when the flock came. Our backs to them, drawing kanji and katakana into the sand, laughing quietly once and again.

"Awww…" I heard it, and muttered, "Please tell me Alice isn't there…"

"Don't worry, Mitch-kun, I can't feel Alice-san's presence near us."

I sighed in relief.

"Kawaii!" Angel giggled and shot up, into the air.

I growled, spreading my phoenix wings and taking after her quickly.

I could tell the flock was bemused as Angel darted around, and I chased her through the sky, until we got tired and landed. I immediately walked over to Nudge and sat down, bringing her onto my lap. She blushed, and I just grinned and kissed her quickly.

I heard Angel walk over to Max, who was complaining about not being able to be in the house. "Can we stay out here longer, Max? It's nice!" Max shook her head. "Please? Please?" Then she switched tactics. "Onegai? Onegai? Onegai?"

Max glared at me accusingly.

_Shit! Mitch, get ready! They're attacking early!_

_What? I thought you said it was longer!_

_I know, but they tricked Ares-_

_Hm. Wonder how._

_-ahem. I don't need comments on my lover's intelligence, thank you very much. They're watching from the trees._

I glanced over at Angel, and she nodded, taking out her sword. Max looked at it, then back at me, but I was too focused. Metal easily slid from my wrist, angled backwards. I let Nudge loose, gently pushing her back towards the others. I looked at the bushes… there! _Angel, get ready. I'm going to shoot at one, and they're going to attack. Remember the pattern._ She nodded. I aimed my palm at one… and a spike slid through, shooting at about ninety miles per hour from my hand. There was a yelp, and a blast of shimmering white. Then nineteen dog-like creatures came out; faces disfigured, eyes bloodshot and mad. Their fur was black, and patches were missing. Angel's eyes widened. "Show no mercy," I whispered, "And give them the peace they deserve. It's too late for their Heaven, but they don't have to live in Tartarus any more."

She nodded, determined. "Footwork and pattern," I reminded her. Then the other eight metal projectiles flew from my hand, each meeting a target and making it disintegrate into white dust. I glanced over at Angel, who was fighting one. _Left, right, up… thrust through the heart and purify. 'Atta girl, Angel. Keep it up._ She smiled faintly and kept fighting.

Two metal blades, aimed horizontal, sprouted from my palm. I was quicker than Angel; I'd had experience. I moved past one and jammed my elbow to its neck. A metal spear shot through and purified it. I moved immediately to the next one, shoving one of the blades through it. I saw one about to hit Angel. My finger touched the earth and it exploded, spreading white dust over her. She just grinned at me… then it happened quickly. I saw it coming for me, but it was too fast… and it disappeared before my eyes. Literally. Then I felt the claws through my chest, and knew it had just Deconstructed me.

I gasped, purifying it quickly.

I turned to Angel, and whispered, "Purify me, Angel… you have to… kill me…"

**A/N: Dun dun dunnn!! If you review and bow down to EnergyAngel, which no one has done you get a sneak peek at chapter nine, and the return of Skye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yeah, I really love you people to be updating this fast. XD**

**_Disclaimer: This is just a side project I use for procrastination; therefore, I do not own it._**

-Skye-

"Finally," A male voice said. "It took a long time to correct you, Skye. What did it this time?"

She growled. "An Abyssal. The drill, again."

The voice sighed. "Be more careful, next time."

"Oh, don't worry. It'll be much harder to kill me now. I've signed the pact."

* * *

-Mitch-

I barely felt Nudge pressing kisses into my lips as my Pure Essence drained down to Erebus.

Angel looked torn, her sweet face undecided. _I can't kill you, Mitch-kun. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry._

Then my soul left my body, draining down to the realm of Erebus to be judged.

* * *

-Nudge-

I felt tears running down my face as I sat back up. My body fell backwards, but, to me, I was already dead… _He's gone._ Those two words resonated in my mind and crushed me.

I heard an owl call, and looked up, to see a woman sitting in a tree, a long spear in her hand. "Hello," She murmured. She was wearing a long, white dress. I smiled slightly. _She looks pretty…_

She jumped down. I don't think any of the flock saw her. "My name is Athena. The goddess of logic, war, and crafts…" She paused. "I am a… good friend… of Mitch." Athena smiled, a tense, sad smile. "And, no, your flock cannot see me. I chose for them not to. Your chosen name is 'Nudge', correct?" I just nodded slightly. "If you think, I can hear you."

_Okay. It's kinda hard for me to not talk. I have to talk__—_

"I know, dear, I know." She sighed. "What happened to Mitch?"

_I don't know. One of those ugly-dog things got him. What were they?_

"They are called the Tartarians, the Titan Children. They are directly from Tartarus, what you call 'hell'. If they pierce the heart, what is called 'Deconstruction' begins. The soul slowly drains into Erebus, the underworld, to be judged by my uncle, Hades. I'm not sure if I can, but I'll ask Hades if I can bring him back… or I could call a favor from my favorite daemon, Thanatos…" She chuckled.

_Just get him back!_

"I'll see what I can do, child." She hugged me, and I bit my lip slightly. "My sister will be here in a moment to keep you company, dear. She is the virgin goddess, Artemis."

Then she was gone.

I crossed my arms across my chest, focusing on breathing. Then I heard a rustling, and thoughts. _Ugh. Bad enough I have to be by Aphrodite's children, but I have to be near boys. Curse that goddess._

I giggled quietly as a young girl stepped out, long, blond hair blowing slightly in the breeze, her beautiful, perfect face scrunched up in a grimace of disgust. She wore long, white robes. _Yes, child, I am the goddess, Artemis._ My eyes snapped up to meet her silver ones.

"Artemis," I muttered. I patted the spot next to me, and she sat down.

"You are the one Athena called Nudge, correct?" I nodded. "I'm sorry for what you had to go through. I would have saved you from that place, but Zeus decreed long ago that we could not interfere directly with mortal matters." Then she glanced over to Mitch, and her eyes softened. "This boy…" She chuckled. "One of the only ones I've been nice to, over the course of five thousand years."

"Really?" I looked up at her curiously.

She smiled warmly. "Yes. In five mortal minutes, he managed to convince me not all men are complete pigs."

I heard Max clear her throat and looked up. "You're talking to someone we don't know?"

"Yeah. Technically, she's a goddess."

"Right." She looked at Angel, who was frowning, her little face scrunched up in concentration.

"I can't read her mind!" She finally exclaimed.

Artemis just chuckled and motioned for Angel to come closer. The girl complied, walking forward cautiously. Artemis kindly took her into her arms, pulling her into her lap. "Ask me anything," She said to the others.

* * *

-Alice-

Me and Sephiroth walked out, to see the flock surrounding… "What are you doing here?" I asked Artemis venomously.

"Titan worshiper," She growled out, "I could ask you the same thing. Your kind should be imprisoned in Tartarus with the ones you blindly follow!"

I bit my lip as she continued. "You won't even pay homage to your mother!" She walked straight up to me and said, "You're even willing to let your body's innocence go when it's young, only eleven mortal years… don't pretend you don't know what I'm speaking of, fool! I am the maiden goddess, I felt it fade!" Tears entered my eyes. "As soon as I return to Olympus, I will ask permission to kill the Titan Worshipers. Wait for me, Spawn of Nyx. I'll be awaiting that day." With that, she turned and stalked back to the others, pulling Angel back onto her lap, who hugged her closely.

"Traitor," I whispered. "Your father rebelled against our gods. He could have merely overthrown Chronos, and let it be as that, let the rest join the Olympian ring… the Titans shall have their revenge against that fool!" Sephiroth held me closely as we moved away from the others. There, safe in my brother's arms, I let the tears loose. "Only the good ones…" I managed out. "We do not worship Chronos or Ouranos…" I looked up at the huntresses hiding in the woods. "Please understand! We do not worship those that are evil!"

"The god most worshiped throughout the Abyssal," Sephiroth murmured, "Is Gaea, Mother Earth herself."

One of the huntresses stepped forward. She was beautiful, like her master, dressed in white robes. She had light brown hair, and grey eyes. She knelt in front of me, pointedly ignoring Sephiroth. "I'm sorry, Alice. I will try to tell Artemis, but you know how stubborn she is." She smiled kindly. "You are not a maiden anymore, my sister, but you are still one of us."

"Thank you… sister…"

She chuckled. "You are not used to calling us your sisters anymore, are you?" I could only nod. "Well, then, you can call me by name, Alice." She sat next to us, again, ignoring Sephiroth, who sighed.

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Nia."

We were talking about the good times, when I was a huntress, when I heard a noise. My eyes flashed over to Fang, and I glared at him. "What do you want?" I hissed.

Nia glanced at my face. "Permission to shoot, sister?"

"Denied."

Fang sighed. "I was gonna ask Mitch this… you can make just about anything from your bodies, right?" I nodded, still frowning. "Could you make a ring?"

I was still frowning for a second, then a huge grin broke across my face. "For Max?" I asked. He nodded. "I knew it! Finally!" After about fifteen seconds of bouncing in place, I calmed down. "Go back to the others. I'll try, but it'll take a while and I'm not sure if it'll work."

He nodded, and walked away.

"Will it work?" Nia asked.

"Of course! I just needed a reason to procrastinate." I grinned even wider, if it was possible. Nia laughed, pulling me into a hug.

One of the other huntresses finally came forward. "Ma'am, what're you doing with a Titan Worshiper?"

Nia rolled her eyes. "This is Alice. She was my commander back when I was new. Pretty much the nicest one, too. After a while she quit being a huntress because of this boy." She paused. "I suppose I do see why… he's cut—WAIT! What am I saying…?"

Sephiroth grinned. "I guess it's my mother."

Nia cursed under her breath in Greek. "Of course… Aphrodite…"

"Incoming," Sephiroth said boredly as an arrow shot at Nia, narrowly missing her head. "Never mind…"

"This is not our arrow…" The huntress' eyes narrowed. "Sephiroth. Tell your people to stand down."

"You heard the idiot. The guest of honor comes soon."

I looked at him confusedly. There was a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Skye," He whispered, "And _it_."

She shuddered as two Abyssal came out. "Young Ones, hello, and greetings from our Master."

'Gaea,' I mouthed to Nia, who nodded. I established a mental link. _We belong to a portion of Abyssal that mainly worships Gaea. She is known as Master, Earth, Gaea, or the Diviner._

Nia nodded to show she heard.

"Hello, Elder Ones. Please give our best regards to Gaea when you return to the shrine," Sephiroth said, easily.

They nodded. "Please, relax until our guest arrives. You may need it, considering she signed the Pact."

The two frowned. "A mortal signed the pact with the Daemon?"

_Chronos,_ I explained to Nia.

"Yes, I know for a fact. She'll be here in approximately fifteen minutes." Sephiroth closed his eyes, pressing his lips into my hair. "With two daemons."

I sighed. "We've caused so much trouble…" I looked up at my brother. "We should go, Sephiroth," I whispered.

* * *

-Nudge-

Artemis smiled slightly. "His presence is back. Apologies, dear, but I must go attend to my huntresses…" I smiled and hugged her. "Athena is back. You'll have to find a way to heal Mitch; maybe ask Athena herself…" She chuckled. "Goodbye." She stood up and ran straight into the trees.

I watched after her and sighed. "Athena," I whispered. The goddess stepped out.

"Ugh, why my daughter felt compelled to join her, I'll never know… yes, dear?"

"Is Mitch going to be okay?" I asked, looking up at her, pained.

"Yes, he is," She whispered to me, kneeling down to be at my level. "I promise."

"Well, how do we get that big hole in his chest fixed up?" I glanced worriedly at Mitch.

"Ugh… don't worry, I can heal him." She smiled. "After all, I'm a goddess. If I couldn't do anything for him, some immortal I'd be." I smiled gratefully, and she said, "You should probably all go inside."

* * *

-Athena-

I waited until they were all inside, then got to work. I called on Oceanus, asking him for help. He brought me water, and I Purified it, then slowly spread it across the claw mark. "We're lucky it hasn't Combusted yet, Oceanus…"

_I agree, dear. We could've been too late. We almost were._

I sighed, making a 'tsk' sound. "Cooperating with a Titan, other than Earth. Who'd have thought it possible?" There was a quiet laugh in my head. After three more times, I sighed. "There. I've purified it as much as I can, Mitch. You can use the body again, at least."

He smirked and sat up. "Thanks." He paused. "The scar… it won't ever go away, will it?" I shook my head sadly, and his face fell. "Oh…"

"I'm so sorry, Mitch…" I hugged him. "Go get your sister. Pack your bags. We need to get to Olympus."

**A/N: I'm sorry, but I will not update for a long time after this. I am writing a book, and it's high time I got to it. I'm hoping to get it published eventually, but... I'm sorry. This is for the sake of my dreams. I am going to be an author. So, I shall sacrifice my fanfiction-Sniffle-to stop procrastinating and actually do something. XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'mma wait until I'm out of my teens to write, so, sorry... I wouldn't be surprised if I lost all my readers (except EnergyAngel, who rules. XD) and I probably deserve it. But this is the last chapter... hence, short. But there will be a sequel. Yay for sequels! XD**

**_Disclaimer: When I learn to count, I will own Maximum Ride. 1... 2... 6... 34... 12... 98... GODDAMMIT!_**

-Mitch-

I kissed Nudge again, long and hard. Then I broke away. "I'll see you again, I promise," I whispered.

I turned to Fang, and said, "Good luck." Not leaving an explanation, I followed Athena out the door.

We had to go to Olympus. I had to protect my loved ones. Never again… I swore.

* * *

-Nudge-

"How much do you know about that child, Mitch?" I heard a soft voice say. I turned and smiled slightly, seeing a woman, around twenty or thirty. Her golden hair fell down her back and her violet eyes bored into mine.

"Aphrodite," I murmured. "Not much…" I admitted, shyly.

The goddess smiled. "Nobody knows much. Except maybe Gaea… he just came out of a tree one day. Like most of her children… truth is, he's five hundred years old. He hasn't aged for… four hundred, eighty eight years. We had one hell of a party last week…" She chuckled. "He's already lost everything once… he doesn't want it to happen again." She sighed, smiling. "Young love. So beautiful."

"What do you me—"

"Oh, time to go. Oh, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy… when Mitch comes back, he has news for you. And it involves me! Yay!" She started to shimmer, and I instructed everyone to avert their eyes. They complied, and Aphrodite was gone.

"What… was that…?" Max was genuinely confused, as we all were.

"I honestly have no idea."

* * *

-Mitch-

Zeus frowned. "Why should we help a child of Chronos?"

I sighed. "Gaea… not Chronos. Gods forbid if I were his son… the time control might be cool, but I don't really want an evil Titan as my father…" I sighed again. "Listen, just kill one mortal, that's all I'm asking."

"Hell no," Ares said. "I like that girl."

I growled. "Fine. I'll lead her away from the others and kill her myself." With that, I turned and ran from Olympus.

* * *

-Skye-

I hummed to myself. Alice could have Sephy, but Mitch… he was mine. He'd be mine soon enough.

"He's not there anymore," I said to my men. "Let's go… we have to find him."

We turned and ran.

**A/N: Dun dun dunn! Don't worry... I have to wrap up my other two fanfics, then I'll get on the sequel. Which will be a crossover... with something... XD**


End file.
